1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a programmable electrical convection oven for cooking food such as pizza.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electric ovens usually are designed to cook food by heating the oven to a set temperature and using a timer to notify the operator when the time is completed. The temperature and cooking time have to be set each time a food product is to be cooked. Ovens of this type are slow and use a lot of energy and are inefficient particularly if a small food product is to be cooked. One type of electrical oven for cooking pizza is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,668.